The League
by RachelSkarstensboobs
Summary: Tamsin is sent to Starling City and find a woman Named the black Canary, during her search she find herself fall in love with a woman named Sara Lance. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Tamsin had been roaming the streets of Starling City for over a month now, but there was no trace of the blond Vigilante. The last place that girl was seen in was a club called "Verdant". Tamsin had been surveilling it for a while now, but without luck. Ra's al Ghul himself had given her this task because his daughter had failed him.

Tamsin didn't know much of the girl besides that she was called _Ta-er al-Asfer, that she wore a black outfit, has blonde hair and _dated Ra's al Ghuls daughter Nyssa and still lived to tell the tale. But that all was to come to an end, as soon as she would find her.

Tamsin was the best, she never failed to deliver a target, that's why he had chosen her, which also meant she couldn't fail, not this target. The cool night air made the hair of her neck and arms stand up. Tamsin shivered, her legs were numb from the position she sat in. That's when she decided to call it a night and jump off the roof. Everything was dark only the street lamps illuminated parts of the road. She hadn't walked long until she heard a high pitched voice of a girl echo thru the streets. Tamsin pulled the black hood down in her face and started running. She ran down 2 blocks around the corner into an alleyway, where she saw her! The girl that she had been looking for so long now. The girl had fought of two guys who were lying now on top of each other unconscious. While the canary pulled the crying girl up from the floor making sure she was ok, Tamsin made her way closer, hiding just behind the next dumpster. A police car had stopped next to them. A older men exit the car and walked over to them. They talked for a moment, but Tamsin couldn't hear a thing, neither could she read they're lips. Tamsin wasn't sure where but she was sure she had seen the detective before and now she didn't only find the canary, she also found someone who could probably identify her. The crying girl left with the detective and the blonde woman took off again. Tamsin didn't hesitate to run after the blond girl, she pulled out a sharp silver pocket knife and when she had a good line of shot she thru it at the woman in black. It hit her, Slicing the arm of her leather jacket and a cut formed on the blondes arm. The impact made her lose footing and she scramble to the ground, but with another roll she had her bowstaff ready and was back on her feet in her fighting position.

Sara eyes narrowed as she evaluated Tamsin.

"Nyssa released me from the league, you don't..." The girl started.

Tamsin wondered how the girl recognized her as someone from the league, she wasn't wearing their outfit nor did she move or talk like one of them.

"Nyssa has no right to do such a thing! I'm here on behalf of Ra's al Ghul, to finish what his daughter started!" Tamsin interrupted her slightly bored.

"Well I won't go easy" the black canary hissed back.

"Good!" Tamsin answered with a smirk on her lips.

Sara charged in, she jumped into the air to bring down her bowstaff hard on Tamsin. A shiver went down her spine as she instinctively slap the bow staff swinging down at her away. She dodged another two attacks, she ducked quickly before she kicked the feet out from underneath, sending Sara unceramoniacly to the ground on her ass again.

"Easier then I thought" Tamsin said with a laugh as she pulled out another knife from her belt.

Sara pushed herself with a quick move from the floor, landing on her feet, ready to strike back;" Playtime is over" she spat.

A smile formed on Tamsin's lips again, Sara came charging at her, she ducked the first swing of the bowstaff but didn't see Sara's foot swinging with it, which connected with her stomach. But Tamsin didn't have time to cough, or to gasp for air as the next swing of the bowstaff hit her on the head and she was kicked into the stomach falling to the ground.

She growled angry now, her face reddened.

"That's all you can bring to bear? I thought you were here to fight me." Sara hissed.

Tamsin stood, this time she she was ready, as they both charged at each other, Tamsin caught the Bowstaff in her left hand pulling on it, pushing Sara forward. Her right fist collided with Sara's jaw. She slapped Sara's strike aside and stepped inside her guard and struck her chest with all her might. The blonde staggered back three steps but stayed on her feet. But Sarah stayed strong, as Tamson reached her to kick her in the ribs, Sarah caught her foot then hit her with an uppercut. The Canary lost her balance and fell to the ground, Tamsin staggered back shaking her head to clear it.

Tamsin reacted quickly, stepping forward she grabbed the collar of the blondes leather jacket, lifting Sara easy of the ground slamming her into the nearest wall, knocking out all the air in the blondes lungs.

"It's over", Tamsin breath out as her hands closed around Sara's throat.

A arrow flew thru the air, just inches away from her ear, Tamsin jerked around, looking into a dark face covered by a green hood.

"Great the green goblin" Tamsin sighted with a roll of her eyes. "If there is one thing I hate, it's a man getting in the way of what I want"

Oliver trained his bow on her, giving Sara a quick look, asking if she was ok. Sara had taken this distraction to free herself out of Tamsin's gasp, rubbing her throat. But before she could say something the woman in the black hood hissed;" This isn't over!" And with that she caught the arrow that only a second ago was pointed at her, and ran off.

Sara had known for a while now that someone was tracking her. Now she definitely knew that the woman was from the league. She had moved quickly and her "fighting style" was quiet unique, nothing Sara had seen before. Sara figured that the woman wasn't only trained by the league and that she had probably hunted for years. But at least there was also a good thing, if that woman only had found her as the Canary she didn't know that she was Sarah Lance.

Tamsin joined the police working together with detective Lance as she had requested. It wasn't the first time for Tamsin, for her last job she had worked as a detective for almost a year. So this wasn't really new to her but it gave her an inside and brought her closer to the one person that new the canary. When she had picked up her coffee, she spiked it with some of her precious vodka to make work more "enjoyable". The desk from detective Lance was right next to hers, and when she walked up she noticed a woman standing by him. Tamsin didn't give it much thought, she gulped down some of her coffee and walked over to them.

Detective Lance didn't exactly like his new partner neither did he want one. But this girl was strong, she had experience and if it would come to it he was sure she would have his back. But he also quickly understood not to get on her bad side, as some of his colleagues had tried and ended up with a broken nose or ended up shitting they're pants. She quickly had made a repetition for herself. He faced Tamsin gave her a small smile and said;" Detective, this is my daughter Sara."

The woman turned to face Tamsin, the detective looked up only to catch those beautiful baby blues looking at her, when her jaw dropped.

The woman extended her right arm towards her and said; "I'm Sara Lance pleasure to meet you."

Tamsin wasn't sure if she had maybe overdone it with the alcohol, because her mind wasn't able to form a proper sentence nor a proper response as she looked back at her. Tamsin cleared her throat realizing how awkward that must have looked and shook the blonde womans hand.

"It's Tamsin, nice to meet you too!" She said, she mentally wanted to kick herself at how insecure she sounded. Tamsin shook her head, regaining some strength she noticed that they were still shacking hands. She reluctantly pulled her hand back and in that moment when she let go of Sara's hand an electric shock went thru her, still looking at Sara she realized she had felt it too.

"Ok sweetheart?, I'll see you tonight then" detective Lance said to Sara and kissed her on the cheek, as they made their way out.

Tamsin was left dumb struck, she wasn't sure what just had happened. She looked down to her coffee cup and then shook her head walking back to her desk. Making a mental note to slap herself later.

For most of the day Tamsin wasn't able to get that woman out of her head. She hunted her everywhere she went.

Please leave a review, and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tamsin laid curled up on the backseat of her truck, but as much as she turned and positioned herself, she just couldn't fall asleep that night.

When she finally decided to give up, she reached under the car seat and pulled out her phone. It only read 01:32 a.m. She gave a loud growl and climbed into the front seat of her truck, reaching for the half empty vodka bottle on the dashboard she took a long sip. Not knowing where the night would take her, the blonde twisted the ignition key, roaring her truck into life, and switched on the lights.

* * *

><p>Finishing the bottle of vodka, she found herself in front of the club "Verdant". Tamsin hated the direction her thoughts were taking her that night. All the thinking and coming to terms with what everything meant to her made her dependency on alcohol all the more strong, just another bottle of vodka and she should be good to go for tonight she thought.<p>

Tamsin entered the club, she looked around, the place was packet. To Tamsin's relive she found the most people on the dance floor, leaving the bar almost empty.

Usually this wasn't that kind of place where Tamsin would spent her nights.

But tonight something had guided her there.

Tamsin had already ordered a couple of shots and a bottle of Vodka but there weren't doing it for her to night.

Tamsin watched the Vodka in her glass, there was only a smidge of it left, so she waved at the barkeeper.

* * *

><p>Tamsin had finished her 6th shot, until she turned to a woman only two seats to the right of her.<p>

A man had walked up to the her,

He was tall probably around 6'-4", had short hair and around three hundred pounds of muscles. The outlines of his veins were visible on his skin.

"What ya lookin' at sugar? Do you want me to maybe take you somewhere where we can have some fun?" He asked loudly.

The woman was clearly uncomfortable, she shifted away from him in her seat.

"Umm.. No thanks, I'm waiting for someone." The woman stammered.

But the brute didn't care, he tried putting an arm around her waist, she pushed it away, but he only pulled her closer. That's when Tamsin looked up at him.

"Yo asshat, she said no, so I recommend you and your brutes piss off."

The man only smiled nodding towards Tamsin;" Don't be so angry sugar, daddy has enough for you too!" He said while leaning over. He tried to sneak up a hand around Tamsin's waist, which was a big mistake. Tamsin had gotten a hold of his wrist faster then he could realize, twisting it in an unnatural way, the breaking sound was clearly audible.

"The next time a woman says no, try walking away because next time I won't be so kind!" Tamsin whispered into his ear. Tamsin let go of his hand, which sent him flying to the ground, screaming in pain. Some people started to clear out. Tamsin turned in her stool, looking at the 2 other brutes, she rolled her eyes trying to display her boredom. Tamsin was quick to slap away the incoming blow from on of the men, when her last shot of vodka fell to the ground. Tamsin turned looked at it then back at the brute;" You just smashed my brewski, shouldn't have done that!" She said shacking her head, with rage in her eyes. She ducked the next blow from the brute, gripping him by the hem of his shirt, pulling him close, she rammed her knee soundly in his stomach, forcing him to the ground coughing. The other man had taken his time, smashing a bottle in half, taking his turn on Tamsin. He attacked in a predictable manner, Tamsin dodged his first attack, then his second, but in her impaired state with her reflexes slowed by the alcohol, she missed the third. The remainder of the bottle splintered, cutting deep into Tamsin's left hand, but she didn't even wince.

Enraged by this she shot forward grabbing him by the hem of his shirt, Tamsin looked him straight into the eyes for the first time

Tamsin could see how his pupils dilated from fear and she knew she had him, she crooked her head to the side and then asked in a low growl, with eyebrows raised;" You have a death wish?"

A firm hand grabbed Tamsin's shoulder and a familiar voice said; "Let him go!"

Tamsin didn't loosen her grip on him, nor did she glance towards the direction the voice was coming from.

"Stay out of this woman, it doesn't concern you!" Tamsin warned in a harsh tone, glaring irritably at the brute.

The man looked pleadingly over to the woman, before he dared to look back at Tamsin's laser starre.

Tamsin loosened her grib on him, when that smug smile appeared on his face again, she didn't take her time to punch him clean in the face knocking him unconscious.

Tamsin felt a hard tug on her shoulder and was shoved back against the bar counter.

"Detective?" The woman asked slightly shocked and surprised at the same time.

Tamsin's eyes practically popped out of their sockets when they widened in surprise. A familiar face appeared in front of her, the same face that had kept her awake for the night.

Sara Lance was standing infront of her, she had stepped back one or two feet when she had realized it was Tamsin. Sara was wearing a red dress that hugged every curve of her body perfectly, bringing out her beautiful blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders and those shining blue eyes. Tamsin's eyes dropped to the brunette's chest, and she tongued her cheek, liking what she saw. She was shaken out of her immobility as Sara waved her hand in front of Tamsin's face obnoxiously. Tamsin lifted her brows and shifted her weight onto one leg, she scrunched up her nose and then said bored;" Well, more trouble then they were worth!"

"Ok... I think you had enough of these!"

Sara said and pushed the shots of vodka away from Tamsin, which only gained her a deadly glare.

"Soo, care to explain what happened here?"

Tamsin shrugged slightly and narrowed her eyes; "I'm just a thrilling conversationalist."

This made Sara smile and shack her head. Sara's eyes wandered down to Tamsin's hurt hand;

"Come let's take a look at that hand of yours!" Sara said with a heartwarming smile.

She grabbed Tamsins wrist and pulled her along the bar, up some stairs into a room, which must have been the owners hadn't even noticed that her hand was bleeding.

The blonde took that moment to began dabbing at the drying blood with the wet rag. "Shit!...there is glass everywhere, I will get the first aid kit." Sara exclaimed

"You're getting right at it, huh?" Tamsin inquired with one eye brow raised.

When the blonde girl only raised a brow at her in question, Tamsin waved a hand at her.

"Don't worry about it! Really it's fine!"

But Sara didn't take a no for an answer, pushing Tamsin down on a chair, she took Tamsin's hurt hand in her own. Sara leaned over it and examined Tamsin's hand. Then she search through the first aid kit and pulled out a tweezer.

"I have to pull out the glass this might sting a bit." Sara said not looking up. "You know this was quite brave of you to take on these three brutes"

Tamsin narrowed her eyes at the blonde in front of her but before she could answer Sara said with a laugh on her lips;" But I still wished I could have landed that last punch... Nice right hook you gave him there!"

Sara pulled out the last piece of glass that was stuck in Tamsin's hand. Tamsin had watched her mesmerized, realizing she was still staring, Tamsin cleared her throat.

"You look pretty routined in that," Tamsin nodded towards her hand, "not the first time you have done that, is it?"

Sara only smiled back at Tamsin not answering her question.

"I'm going to disinfect your hand now this will probably hurt as hell, because I couldn't find disinfection without alcohol in it, sooo I'm going to have to go with that."

Tamsin watch as Sara purred the liquid over her hand, she could see that Sara was surprised that Tamsin didn't even wince at it.

"Working night shifts at the oblivion... there were a lot of crazy people starting bar fights." Sara revealed after a moment.

"Well, I didn't want to miss all the fun!" Tamsin said with another smile.

"I don't think you will need stitches." Sara said, she pulled out a bandage, nursing the other blondes hand.

"There, all done." Sara said looking into those green emerald orbs.

There was an awkward silence as the two women just stared tenderly at each other, not being able to break away from each other's contact, Felicity stormed into the room, "Sara I've been looking everywhere for you, Oliver needs to see..." She broke off, noticing Sara wasn't alone, she coughed awkwardly, turning back to the door and then back to Sara she said;"Im sorry... You know.. If i interrupted you ... Or something... Its just Oliver, he asked for you."

Sara nodded, " I'll be right there."

Tamsin stood up from her chair, Sara turned towards her," I hope you're not thinking about getting more alcohol," Sara laughed. Tamsin gave Sara her signature smirk. Then she took a step towards her patting Sara awkwardly on her shoulder. "Anyway, Thanks for the patch up."

* * *

><p>Detective Lance had been chatting with his daughter Sara, until he received a call. He looked up trying to spot Tamsin, which didn't take long. She towered over one of his rookie's, looking clearly amused.<p>

"Tamsin, get dressed we got a call!" Detective Lance shouted over to her.

Tamsin walked over swinging her hips, she turned around;" Oh and you should probably change those pants of yours."

Detective Lance shook his head at her; "Jesus Tamsin, that is my rookie, can't you at least go easy on them?"

Tamsin only smirked back;" Well I didn't tell him to wet his pants now, did I?"

Detective Lance shook his head going after the rookie, leaving Sara and Tamsin alone.

"So you got home alright I see!" Sara stated smiling at Tamsin.

Tamsin catched her gaze, Sara was as stunning as usual. Tamsin didn't know why but she found it hard to form a sentence this close to her. She nodded, "Well not exactly home but yea."

Tamsin could see that what she had said had irritated the blonde, making her look at the floor. But Sara had quickly found her composure again.

"Well that sounds interesting, how's the hand?" Sara asked with an raised eyebrow.

Tamsin had totally forgotten about the hand, she looked down on it and where the cuts had been last night was only a couple red stains left that could have indicated that a cut had been there weeks ago and not only hours.

Tamsin quickly covered her left hand with her right;" It's doing pretty good thanks to you" she smirked, making the blonde blush. Sara reached out for Tamsin's hand, wanting to take a look, but Tamsin was quick to hide them in her jeans pocket. "So just came here to check up on me?" Tamsin asked, hoping to change the topic. This question made Sara obviously uncomfortable. "You wish..." Sara said with a awkward laugh,"No .. My Dad called me about something and... ."

"Tamsin move, we have to go." Detective Lance shouted over to them.

Tamsin gave Sara a breathtaking smile;" Anyway got to go... thanks .. for ..you know checking up on me!" Then she left leaving a baffled Sara behind.

"I didn't !" Sara called after her, but Tamsin had already walked out of the door

The crime scene was only 4 miles away, they had entered a large complex building, once owned by an organization called Queen consolidated.

This building had been abandoned a while now judging by the Graffiti covering the walls and ceiling. They entered another corridor before they could hear people talking, and not further on they saw,why they had been called. It looked pretty nasty. The first thing that Tamsin noticed was a desk, a man was lying on it, a dead man. Blood covered almost every inch of the wall behind him. Tamsin moved closer to get a better look, on the desk in front of the man was a message written in blood it said;" You will pay!"

"So what have we here?" Detective Lance asked into the room not to anyone in particular.

"Male, 34, married with 2 kids, he worked for the mafia, his brother was shot 3 years ago by a bank robbery. Lots and lots of enemy's." One of the men answered.

"Found anything yet?" Lance asked.

"Nope, not yet. The forensic pathologist is on his way, tho. I hope we find out more when he arrives.

Detective Lance nodded, he pulled out his phone typed a couple of letters and put it back inside his pocket. This made Tamsin curious, had he texted the canary?

Tamsin had to find out, making sure she would follow him tonight.

* * *

><p>The day had only continued very slowly, the forensic pathologist, had found a couple of things, but nothing that would have actually been enough for a real lead. They had spent most of the day to go over paper work, analyzing the pictures of the crime scene and finding links to really anything there could be. Detective Lance yawned loudly, looking up at Tamsin.<p>

"I think we should call it a day, tomorrow we look at all this with fresh eyes."

"First good thing you said all day, detective!" Tamsin answered tired.

Tamsin had waited only a couple minutes after Lance had left, she had hurried after him, putting on her black suit, pulling down the black mask to cover her face.

Detective Lance drove to Chinese restaurant, which was also only a couple of blocks away from the crime scene. He had met someone there, but Tamsin wasn't quiet able to make out who it was. After around 20 minutes Tamsin could see him leaving, accompanied by no other then Sara Lance. They were arguing, but about what Tamsin didn't know. They walked into an alleyway just behind the restaurants. Tamsin could see that Sara was angry, as she threw her arms in the air, trying to make a point. Tamsin wasn't sure she should be listening to this, so she climbed down on the building, lowering herself down, when she heard a strange noise. A man had walked up to them probably in his 50s.

"I knew you would come here, but even better you brought your daughter. Now I will teach you what it feels like to get her stripped away from you, knowing you couldn't have done a thing."

Tamsin was now just above them, she could see detective Lance opening his mouth to say something, but the man had already pulled out his gun, aiming it right at Sara. He didn't even take a second to think, he pulled the trigger.

Tamsin had reacted quickly, grabbing the knife from her boot, she jumped down, pushing Sara to the ground and throwing the knife right into his chest. Tamsin hit the ground hard. Looking next to her was Sara wide eyed.

Another shot fell, With a quick move Tamsin was back on her feet, she looked at Sara's father who had pulled out his gun now too. It was aimed at the man who was now lying on the ground, in his own pool of blood. Only now a sharp pain went thru Tamsin's shoulder, she brought up one hand and realized that the man's bullet had found a target. Hissing in pain, she looked back at Sara who had gotten up, still looking at Tamsin wide eyed. She doesn't know who you are, your wearing a mask remember ? Tamsin thought to herself before she ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Sara drove to her apartment, the woman from tonight would not leave her mind. She was sent here to kill the canary and nothing less. But why a member of the league would save some random woman, even take a bullet for her was a mystery in itself for Sara.

Sara remembered the last couple hours perfectly well. Sara had been fighting with her dad, they had entered the alleyway as a saver way to talk about things more privately, an older strange looking man was standing in their way. Sara's hand had automatically reached behind her, holding onto the knife in the back pocket of her jeans. He was standing there, only a street lamp illuminating his outer figure, but As soon as Sara's blue eyes saw the silver gun flash into view, she pulled the knife out in an instant, but before the knife had left her hand, she was slammed hard to the cold ground.

Her breath was knocked out of her lungs and it had taken her a second to realize what had happened. Sara could still feel that woman's body on top of hers, pushing down shielding her from the bullet that threatened to invade her body.

But the sensation from the other woman's body had left her as quickly as it had come. As soon as Sara had recognized who that body had belonged to, her breath was stuck on its way out. Her body tensed, at the realization that the woman from the league had found her and that she hadn't been aware enough of her surroundings. The blonde was quickly back on her feet, taking the position between her father and the woman in black. Her family was off limits for the league and that she would make sure of. Sara clenched her fists, but the woman seemed to be distracted by something on her shoulder. The bullet had hit her. Then the woman looked up, they're eyes met only briefly, but it was enough for a shiver to run down Sara's spine as she realize that the woman had not been after her, but protecting her. Sara only watched her run away opened mouthed after that.

Sara threw her jacket to the floor, crashing down onto the bed.

She buried her face in the pillow, she wanted nothing more than to suit up and go find this woman, but she knew she couldn't.

A loud banging on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. With a growl she climbed out of bed. Sara opened the door and once again she was left out of breath. A slightly drunken Tamsin was standing in front of the door. Sara raised an eye brow at her in question.

'Well are you going to invite me in or what?" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here detective?" Sara asked still in shook.

Tamsin pushed herself inside, she crossed her arms and then turned back towards the other blonde.

"Your dad called, he said you were attacked, he asked me to make sure to keep you save for tonight!"

"Well I'm fine sooo.. ."

"Well I'm not going to stay in my car and freeze my ass off... So deal with it. Besides its saver for you when I'm near by." Tamsin interrupted, letting herself drop down on to the couch.

Sara closed her eyes, shutting the door. She really wanted to be alone tonight. She wanted to call her dad but knew he wouldn't change his mind. She sighted loudly as she walked towards the couch Tamsin sat on. She let herself drop down next to her;" You know I don't need a babysitter, I can take care of myself. Besides you drunk!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "I promise you alcohol does not effect my ability to perform... "Tamsin smirked, gaining only a roll of the eyes from the other blonde "Look, There was a man murder today, he worked as a spy for your dad, so he just had to make sure your save."

Sara jumped up from the couch; "What about Laurel, or my dad, who makes sure they are save, huh? I... I need to go, sorry, I... I have to go!" Sara yelled, with her arms up in the air, looking around for her jacket she had dropped earlier.

Sara's was pulled out of her thoughts when Tamsin's hand had closed around her wrist and pulled her down to the couch again.

"Take it easy Meryl Streep." Tamsin said with a hand outstretched. But Tamsin could see the worry in Sara's eyes and added;" There are cops stationed in and outside Laurels apartment. Detective Lance is at the station, no one is going to be stupid enough to attack him there ok, he has his orders and I have mine!"

Sara wasn't sure how much she could trust Tamsin, but she knew she was in trouble as soon as she had first laid eyes on her. Tamsin made her feel out of her element, her presents kept overwhelming her brain.

Tamsin pulled out a golden flask, opened it and took a huge sip.

Sara watched wide eyed," Is that alcohol? I thought you here to keep me save and not to get yourself even more drunk!"

Tamsin smiled back at the blonde;"Yeah I'm not so good with the whole rule thing. Besides your dad said I had to be here, he did not say I had to be sober."

Sara had tried to reach Oliver and her father for half an hour without luck. She slowly started to get anxious. Nervously walking up and down the kitchen, she decided she could not take this any longer. She had to make sure they are save. She peeked around the corner, to make sure Tamsin was still lying stretched out on the couch, then she slowly made her way to the kitchen window. As Sara had made her way half way out the window Tamsin appeared in the doorway.

"Need a hand?" She asked with crossed arms, leaning against the doorframe.

Sara sighted, but before she could open her mouth Tamsin had made her way over, she grabbed Sara's phone and opened it. Sara's heart stopped for a second. She could not let Tamsin find out about who she was. Sara had made her way over to the other blonde in a second, trying to yank her phone out of Tamsin's hand without success.

Sara stepped into Tamsin guard, she pulled herself closer and stood on her tiptoes, their bodies pressed firmly together now. Sara stretched her arm out to reach Tamsin's but she couldn't grasp it.

Tamsin had the phone way above her head now, knowing full well that even if the blonde jumped she wouldn't be able to reach it thanks to their distinct height difference. Sara lost her balance only for a second, pressing her body further into Tamsin's.

Sara was transfixed as she found Tamsin's piercing emerald orbs, her heart rate suddenly spiked up from the close proximity between them.

Sara's eyes briefly drifted to the blondes lips.

Tamsin balled up her fists and took a small step back, detaching herself from the blonde. She cleared her throat awkwardly walking back into the living room.

Sara scowled at the blonde and went to swipe the cell phone away from her grasp again but failed miserably due to the blondes lightning reflexes.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Tamsin laughed taking another gulp from her flask.

"Just give it back!" Sara stressed. How the hell did that girl get under her skin like that?

Tamsin smiled at her;" What? can't go for one hour without texting your boyfriend?"

Sara's eyes narrowed at the green eyed beauty.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Good... Then you won't mind me keeping it for tonight!"

"Actually I do mind!" Sara said getting slightly angry now.

"Well blondie, this is a sure way of them finding you! So no phone for you tonight, understood" Tamsin exclaimed.

Sara didn't need telling twice in a second she jumped a surprised Tamsin, who lost her balance crashing down onto the couch with Sara on top of her. Sara straddled the blonde holding her phone into the air;" HA!" Sara exclaimed. Next second Tamsin had wrapped her legs around Sara, her arms holding onto her shoulders, she pushed Sara down from the couch, who landed with a loud Thud on the ground, followed by Tamsin who fell down on her, straddling her she griped Sara's hands tighter and slid them straight above her head along the ground. A smug smiled appeared on Tamsin's face;"HA, I guess not!"

Followed by an awkward silence, Sara pursed her lips. A feeling heated up inside Sara's chest and she looked up. They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, mesmerized by one another.

"My god, your so cute!"

Tamsin chuckled;" Are you seriously calling me cute?"she asked with raised eyebrows, slightly offended.

Tamsin tucked the blondes hair behind her ear. Sara's mind went straight into the gutter, the way Tamsin was playing with her was making her mind jump all over the place.

Sara lifted a shacking hand, stroking Tamsin's cheek, bringing Tamsin's face closer to hers. The blonde felt the heat emanating from Tamsin's skin. Sara's breath got stuck on its way out. She could see Tamsin having an inner conflict with herself, which made her self-conscious. But in a second Tamsin's lips crashed into hers, making any doubt she had a second ago disappear. Tamsin licked Sara's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sara gave her permission and their tongues met, and danced together. They were engulfed by a fire of desire.

Sara could taste the alcohol on the blondes lips, she draped her arms around the nape of Tamsin's neck, pulling her closer, so their bodies were flushed together, forming an almost painful throbbing sensation in-between her legs. Sara could feel Tamsin smile against her lips, she pulled back for a second;

"What?"

Tamsin just shook her head with closed eyes, a smile still on her lips; "Nothing, it's nothing."

Tamsin leant back down, hungrily capturing the blondes lips again. This time their kisses were frantic, Sara's hands slowly explored Tamsin's body, enjoying the small moans erupting from her chest.

When the need for air was apparent they both separated, gasping heavily. Together they shared a hunger in their eyes, they smiled at each other, when suddenly the door crashed open. Bullets flew thru the apartment. Sara reacted quickly switching positions with Tamsin and kicking the couch table so it covered both theyre figures.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Tamsin breath out, switching they're positions a second time, shielding Sara's body with her own until she could hear the man reload his gun. Tamsin jumped over the table, lunging forward punching the guy right in the face knocking him out cold. Two other men ran towards her, Tamsin had enough time to shoot the first guy the second one pushed her down to the ground, before Tamsin could do anything he was yanked off her. Sara had him by the collar pushing him to the floor, her right fist colliding with his face, breaking his jaw. When another 4 guys entered the room, Tamsin dodged their attacks, when she knocked another one out she heard the window break, looking around she saw the arrow, he had his bow already drawn, taking out one by one. Tamsin was wrestled down to the ground, avoiding a punch from the brute on top. But before he could get another punch in, a knife flew thru the air, burring itself into his neck. Tamsin's head had spun around in a second only to see that it had been Sara throwing the knife with so much accuracy. Tamsin pushed him away, she was back on her feet, but before she could form a clear thought about what Sara had just done, she saw the arrow jump out of the window again. Detective Lance entered, gun out, followed by the police who stormed into the room. Tamsin didn't think twice, she grabbed her gun and ran out of the building, if the arrow was watching Sara it could only mean the Canary was with Laurel. This was her chance and she had to take it.

Thank you reading, wow I'm sorry this chapter really took long. Please review and let me know what you think sofar:)


End file.
